


Drive Me Crazy

by kymberlyblack



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymberlyblack/pseuds/kymberlyblack
Summary: Dorghu meets a young woman who drives him fucking crazy. One-Shot.
Relationships: Dorghu (Bright)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Drive Me Crazy

I shut my door, using it to slide all the way down to the ground. My last box was out of the moving truck and I was exhausted. After several moments of just sitting on the tile floor I realized I should probably lock my door. The super I met with earlier said this wasn't the worst neighborhood, as long as you got along with orcs.  
A part of me should have known something was up when I called to inquire about this place. It was big, newly remodeled and cheap. I couldn't come look at it first, as I was finishing up my year at Michigan State and on a serious time crunch to move out here before the next semester began. I got up and flicked the dead bolt. I didn't have any issues with orcs, they had never done anything to me. But it wasn't until after I started moving in that I understood what he meant. Not just orcs, but orc gangs. As long as I didn't have a problem with orc gangs.  
I opened the box labeled kitchen and began putting my dishes away. I asked google to open my amazon music and Adele began playing. I sang along with her, really getting into it. I had a wine glass in my hand when a loud pounding on my door startled me. I squeezed the fragile glass on accident and it broke, stabbing my hand with little shards of glass.  
“Coming!” I called out as I grabbed the thankfully unpacked roll of paper towel. I flicked the deadbolt and opened the door.  
“Turn that shit down,” I had to crane my head back to look up at a large orc. His face was heavily scarred. “And keep your voice down.”  
“I'm sorry,” I began, my mind a mess. He could hear that? I didn't have it up very loud. “I'll put my headphones on.”  
He nodded and headed back down the hall. I shut my door as quietly as I could. I remembered my bleeding hand suddenly and rushed over to the sink to try and get the glass out.

I dreaded Saturday nights. I had been in LA for a few weeks, the winter semester had began and I stayed busy between my full class schedule at USC and my part time job at the university library as an attendant. But Saturday night was the worst. I worked the late night on Saturday's, and with the commute I was always home after dark. And that meant that the barbecue my neighbor held weekly would now be in full swing. Last week the hallways were so jammed I got an elbow to the mouth that nearly knocked me out. I was still sporting the split on my lip. My hands were clammy by the time the bus arrived at my stop.  
I walked quickly, gripping my backpack tightly as I said my excuse me's and sorry's as I brushed past them. Making it to the steps was a feat that tested my courage to it's limit. It wasn't just the orc's though. Centaurs, dwarves, humans all scattered everywhere. I made it into the building, but now I had to make it up two flights and a hallway, all equally packed. The stairs were thankfully sparsely populated but as I reached the second floor landing a body was suddenly slamming into me. I couldn't get my balance and my backpack tugged me backward. I screeched as I fell, rolling down the stairs to smash down hard on the landing below. I groaned and attempted to push myself up. White hot pain exploded up from my wrist and I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes. It seemed no one had noticed my fall, not surprising. I could barely pick out words above the sound of the heavy orcish music. I got to my feet gingerly, everything hurt. I looked down at my wrist and whimpered. It was bent at a strange angle that I knew meant it was broken. I grabbed up my back and with some effort managed to haul it onto the opposite side. I turned and carefully went back down the stairs. Everyone parted as I came through, giving me strange looks. I walked quickly across the street and sat at the bus stop. I heard shouting and turned my head to see someone coming this way. I was having a hard time concentrating but my heart kicked into over drive.  
Thankfully the bus pulled up and I jumped on, not looking back. The driver gave me a look as I took a seat behind him.  
“Hospital isn't for a few more stops, you gonna be okay until then?” he asked. I nodded my head and sat back.

It was after 3am when the uber I called pulled up outside my apartment complex. There were still people mulling around, but I was to tired and sore to care. My tumble down the stairs broke my left wrist, nabbed me four stitches above my eyebrow and a hairline fracture to my right hip. Not to mention the scrapes and bruises. I moved carefully up the stairs, taking my time. There were a few people around, but nothing like earlier. I made it to my door with a sigh of relief. I stepped inside and nearly began crying. It smelled clean, fresh. Unlike the smokey hallways. I dropped my backpack with a loud thud, uncaring. I pulled my clothes off with some difficulty until I was just in a pair of panties. I hurt to much to try and put something else on. I climbed into bed, the tears falling immediately.  
I woke with a start, the sun streaming around my room to dance off the walls. I smiled and then the pain hit me. I whimpered as I sat up, my hip on my right side tender. I got up and walked to the connected bathroom. I stopped in front of the mirror and my shoulders slumped. My right hip was a mass of deep purple bruising. A similar bruise decorated my shoulder. There were multiple little and medium size bruises scattered all over my legs and arms. I sighed and looked to glance at my face and sighed. The stitches contrasted angrily against my pale skin. The purple-blue of the swelling and bruising around it didn't help.  
A pounding on the door made me jump and my body screamed in protest of the sudden movement. I grabbed my green robe off the back of the door and tied it around me as I walked to the door, unlocking it before swinging it open.  
“I wasn't making any noise,” I began when I realized it was my neighbor. “I just woke up.”  
“I know, I been pounding on your door for a couple of hours.”  
“What? Why?” I asked, bringing up my left wrist for me to hold across my chest. I would need to find my sling.  
“Got pretty busted up huh?” he scanned my face before looking down to my wrist. “Shit, that broke?”  
“Yeah. Do you need something?” I asked. It came out pretty bitchy so I apologized. “Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound...my head is pounding.”  
He nodded.  
“Why didn't you call the cops?” he put a hand on my door frame and leaned in a little. It was intimidating, my heart skipped a beat.  
“What for? Someone bumped into me and I fell down the stairs.” You didn't call the cops when you busted your ass on the ice, or when someone jostled you and you spilt your coffee. Why would I for this?  
“They didn't do it for you at the hospital?” he moved closer. I could see his ears twitch as he took in a deep breath through his nose.  
“No, why would they?” Why did he keep getting closer to me? His yellow eyes pinned me down hard enough that I wanted to squirm, except I knew it would hurt. So I didn't.  
“Cute little college girl partying with orcs ends up in the hospital and they don't call the cops?” the sarcasm was practically dripping off his words.  
“First, don't lump me in with every young college girl stereotype. Second, I wasn't partying with you or anyone. I was just trying to get home after a long day. And thirdly, do you really think they heard anything else I said after the words college student, party and fell down the stairs?”  
He didn't say anything and I nodded.  
“Now if there is nothing else you need, I'm not feeling the best. So I am going to make a cup of tea and study.”  
I had the door almost closed when I whipped it back open again, startling him.  
“Oh, and I'm fine by the way. Thank you for asking.”  
I shut it with a snap and flipped the lock. His sole purpose for coming over was to see if I had called the police. He was a terrible neighbor I decided as I set the tea kettle on the stove.  
I turned on my amazon music, not worried about the volume at the moment. I pressed play on Kesha's song Praying. I sang along as I made my tea. I had to do two trips to carry my tea and phone to the coffee table. Then another for my backpack. By the time I was done I was exhausted. Good thing it was just my body and not my mind.  
It was nearly six before I realized it and my stomach let out a growl of protest. I hadn't eaten anything today so I got up and began to make some food.  
Pounding on my door that I had come to associate with my large scarred neighbor stopped me in the middle of stirring my vegetables. I dashed to the door quickly, throwing it open before racing back to the stove.  
“What's up?” I called, looking back over my shoulder. He was glancing around as he came in slowly.  
“Fuck is that smell?”  
“Thai fried rice, vegetables and chicken,” I replied, turning my attention back to what I was doing. I wasn't sure if it was the smartest idea, letting him in. “Is..does it bother you?”  
I knew orc's had sensitive noses, their sense of smell vastly better than a humans. It was possible that all the garlic was overwhelming for him.  
“Nah, smells good,” he stood on the other side of the island, hands resting on the faux marble counter top.  
“Do you want some?” I asked before I even knew what I was thinking.  
“Got enough?” he asked, coming around towards me. I could see his hulking frame in my peripheral.  
“Enough food?” I asked, smiling in my confusion.  
“Yeah, don't want to eat it if it's all you got. Starving college student and all,” his deep voice coming from right next to me.  
“Well that's very thoughtful of you,” I shook my head as I turned off the burner. Maybe he wasn't the worst neighbor. I reached over to grab the plates down, he saw me and reached over, grabbing them himself. “Thanks. How much do you want?”  
“Get yours first.”  
“Absolutely not, guests are served first,” I huffed. My mother would tear me a new one if she found out I dished myself up some food before my guest. He opened his mouth and I shook my head. “No exceptions.”  
He didn't say anything as I put half of the wok pan onto a plate.  
“Enough?” I asked when he didn't say anything.  
“Yeah,” but I wasn't convinced. I remembered from high school biology that while humans required somewhere around 2000 calories a day, orcs needed double. I put more on his plate with a smile before fixing my own. I had a small wooden table with three chairs, the fourth was in the second bedroom, doing double duty as my computer chair. He made it look childishly small.  
“So did you need something?” I asked as I handed him a fork.  
“What?” his yellow eyes scanning me.  
“When you were first knocking,” I poured him a glass of sweet tea and then myself. Before sitting down to eat.  
“Your cooking was making me hungry, so I came by to ask what it was, figured I could find something similar downtown,” he shrugged.  
“Oh, well your welcome to come by anytime I'm cooking,” I smiled, taking a bite. It was good.  
“Why?” he grabbed the glass and took a quick drink.  
“It's nice to not eat alone,” I shrugged. He held my eyes for a few seconds before nodding. 

I was in class the next morning when I got an email from the disciplinary board. My stomach dropped into my feet as I read it over quickly. And then again. And again. What did I do? I gathered my things and left quickly, wanting to make it to the dean's office before she left for lunch.  
I only had to wait for a few minutes before I was ushered inside. Dean Crandall smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
“Hello Paisley,” she gestured for me to take a seat. “How are you feeling today?”  
“I'm fine,” I answered quickly, my nerves getting the better of me. “How are you?”  
“I'm good,” she nodded. “What is it I can do for you today?”  
“I received an email from the disciplinary board this morning,” I began. But she cut me off.  
“Ah yes. Well what did you think would happen?”  
“I don't understand?” I asked. What was she talking about?  
“You're a smart girl Paisley,” she turned her desktop monitor around so I could see. It was a party and at first I didn't understand but I caught up quick. A guy I had never seen before was filming himself and a few others in a stairwell, loud music blaring. There was movement in the background and they turned, the camera directly on me at the bottom of the stairs. You could hear him shout about how wasted I was, before the video ended.  
“I wasn't drunk,” I told her quickly. “They did a blood alcohol test at the emergency room.”  
“Be that as it may,” she nodded, turning her screen back around. “Are you aware of the universities policy on gang activity?”  
“What? I'm not in a gang!”  
“There are orcs in the background, those are Fogteeth colors,” she turned the screen so I could see again  
“I can't control who comes and goes in my apartment complex,” my chest was beginning to get tight. “I was going up the stairs when someone bumped into me. I lost my balance and fell. I don't drink, I don't do drugs and I am certainly not in a gang.”  
“I believe you, I do,” she smiled sadly. “But this is all over the internet. Instagram, Facebook, Twitter. The university doesn't want to be seen as endorsing gang activity.”  
I felt the tears begin to spill over.  
“Have you seen this orc before?” she asked me, pulling up a picture of an orc I was reasonably sure I had never seen in my entire life.  
“No,” I shook my head, confused.  
“His name is Dmytro Kravets, the first and only orc to ever receive a grant from this university,” her face did a complete 180. She now looked disgusted and angry. “He's publishing a work on diversity.”  
“I don't..” but she didn't let me finish.  
“If the board discovered he has gang affiliation, they would have no choice but to pull his grant.”  
I stared at her and she smiled at me.  
“If you were to remember it was Dmytro who pushed you at that party, I see no reason why the disciplinary board would pursue this matter any further. However,” she slid an envelope towards me. “If you don't remember, we have no choice but to dismiss you indefinitely for the following violations of the student guidelines..”  
I zoned out as she rattled off the violations I had supposedly violated. My eyes were drawn to screen again, to Dmytro. I tried to swallow around the lump in my throat.  
“This is a no brainer Paisley,” she smiled. “He's an orc, there won't be any investigation. It's your word against his.”  
I swallowed again, my mind racing.  
“Don't throw your future away for a dirty pig like him,” she snapped and that seemed to jar me out of my stunned trance. I got to my feet, hands shaking, chest hitching with barely controlled sobs. I grabbed the envelope off the desk and left without another word. She called out to me, but I kept my blurry eyes forward.  
I was in my apartment before I knew it. The door shut and I began to sob. What had I just done? A horrible part of my brain had entertained the idea of just agreeing with her, anything to keep the ideal picture of my future intact. I felt slimy for even thinking about it. Now everything gone. I was dismissed, it would go on my record. Anywhere else I applied would see it, and not even give me the benefit of the doubt. How in the hell had this happened? How did I get here?  
“Girly?”  
I looked up, realizing I was on the floor in my kitchen. It was my big orc neighbor.  
“You hurting?” he asked, crouching down next to me.  
“No,” I sobbed.  
“Somebody fucking with you?” he asked, his voice soft. I laughed, shaking my head.  
“My whole life is gone,” I whispered, leaning back against the cupboards. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't care. “They kicked me out. Dismissed indefinitely.”  
“The college? Why?”  
That brought on a fresh round of sobs. It took me a little while to calm down and when I did he got up and poured me a glass of water.  
“You ready to talk about it?” he asked after I took a drink.  
“Someone at the party Saturday night was filming themselves in the stairway when I fell. They mentioned how drunk I must have been. It went around, somehow the disciplinary board was notified.”  
“Fuck,” he shook his head.  
“If it were just that, I could fight it. I wasn't drunk, I was tested at the ER. But Dean Crandall,” I shook my head, getting angry again. I was so mad I couldn't do anything but cry. “She accused me of being affiliated with the Fogteeth gang because she saw some orcs in the background wearing their colors.” I shook my head and wiped the tears off my cheeks. “She offered me a way back in.”  
He tipped his head to the side, ears twitching.  
“Told me if I remembered being pushed by an orc named Dmytro Kravets at the party that she could make it all go away.”  
He stiffened.  
“That what you gonna do girly? Say he pushed you and get back in?”  
I looked up at him, anger beginning to burn in me again. I leaned forward and grabbed my backpack, finding the thick envelope. I held it up for him to take.  
“No. I don't know this guy, never met him before in my life. But I know a lot of Dean Crandall's,” I shook my head. “I won't push someone backwards so I can go forward.”  
I had payed my rent for the month, but it was already the 8th, so I would need to get a job fast. I got up as he continued to read. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.  
“I just realized I never introduced myself to you. Paisley Hardwick.”  
He nodded, eyes still looking over my paperwork.  
“Dorghu.”  
I had no idea if that was a first or a last name, but it was all I got. I walked into the second bedroom waking up my laptop. I had to fine tune my resume and apply for everything I reasonably could.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Job hunting,” I mumbled. “I worked in the library at the university.”  
“They really fucked you good,” he rumbled, shaking his head.  
“Price of my principles,” I sighed. There were plenty of jobs in the area I noticed. Some even specifically asked for humans. “Why do some jobs in the area ask for humans?”  
“This is an orc neighborhood. Some business owners think having a human behind the counter will make others feel more welcome.”  
“Well that's dumb. I've lived here for a few weeks and no one has made me feel unwelcome,” I clicked on a job posting and submitted my resume. Then another. His laughter startled me, it was deep and loud. I turned to look up at him.  
“You're alright kid,” he shook his head and left. 

“You're hired,” Mr. Jakko smiled around his large tusks. I opened and closed my mouth quickly.  
“You didn't even ask me any questions,” it just sort of fell out of my mouth. Mr. Jakko had called me not fifteen minutes after I sent my resume in for a secretary position at his construction company.  
“Don't need to,” he smiled. “You meet a lot of different people in this business, some good. Some...not so much. I'm pretty good at reading people. Besides, I really need a human.”  
I sighed. I was wanted because of my race, not my skills. That was new.  
“Can I ask why it has to be a human?” His ears twitched a little before he smiled again.  
“Things go smoother with a human, especially a pretty female one.”  
I blanched a little, not sure what to make of what he had just said. My face was covered in bruises, not to mention the stitches still up there. Was he hitting on me?  
“Calm down Paisley, I was stating facts. When I go to bid on a job, everyone either pretends I'm not there, or keeps away. Having you with me will ease the tension. And hopefully jobs will pick up.”  
I nodded. It was a sad truth.  
“When do I start?”  
“Tomorrow morning, 8 am. Dress nice, we're going to bid on a job first thing. Call it a trial by fire.”  
“Is there anything I should know in advance? Maybe a brief overview of your company and it's history?”  
He smiled and I pulled out my phone to take notes. I had some studying to do tonight. 

“We don't use orc contractors, next,” the man dismissed Mr. Jakko without even looking at the bid. I moved in a little closer and smiled.  
“Well Jakko & Sons have several centaurs, dwarves, humans and brezzik's working for them as well. It's a very diversified group.”  
The man looked up at me and smiled. I styled my hair so it hid my forehead stitches and makeup did the rest. I had hoped my heels and tighter dress would make up for it. And it did.  
“I wasn't aware you were so...well rounded,” he leered at me, letting his eyes slowly rake over my figure. I hated it, but I needed a job and Mr. Jakko really needed this contract.  
“Jakko & Sons has been serving the community for nearly fifteen years. They have never missed a deadline or gone over budget. I think you'll find you like working with us,” I slid the packet towards him, letting my fingers graze his. I had seen it done in movies a few times. He smiled and took it.  
“Feel free to call me if you have any questions,” I gave him my best flirty smile and walked away. Once we were safely out of the building Mr. Jakko grinned.  
“We're getting that job,” he laughed as he helped me into the cab of the large white truck.  
“Don't count your chicken's before they hatch,” I warned him. I didn't know for sure we would or not, but at least he would take a look at the bid, if only to get my number at the office.  
“You couldn't tell how bad he wanted you?” Mr. Jakko shook his head. “I bet he calls before we even get back.”  
“That's going to make for an awkward working relationship,” I sighed. I got it, I really did. But I didn't want to be dangled in front of men as bait, it was degrading.  
“Hey, you're eye candy, but nothing more. Not for them,” he turned his head to look at me. “You're smart, think fast on your feet.”  
“And look good in heels and a skirt,” I was swallowing my anger the best I could. “Is this what you meant when you said things would go smoother?”  
“It's not like that,” he sighed as he turned the truck over. “It helps, and it doesn't make me feel very good. But look at it from my perspective. He didn't even look at me until you spoke up. I'm invisible, unless something goes wrong. And then I'm all they can see.”  
Now I felt terrible.  
“I just don't want to be dangled in front of men like a piece of meat,” I explained, knowing he would understand. I hadn't known him for very long but I got the impression he was a very kind, thoughtful orc.  
“I don't want you to feel like that,” he shook his head, ears twitching a little. “But I need them to look at you so they will see me. Bringing you around when we meet potential clients, seeing us interact, makes me look less scary. You'll put them at ease in a way I can't.”  
I nodded, understanding what he really wanted me for. It wasn't as some hot little tart gimmick. He needed me to help connect the dots. Be the bridge between him and clients who otherwise might have passed on him simply because of what he was.  
“I get it,” I smiled. “So how'd I do? Did I pass my trial by fire?”  
“Oh you passed,” he smiled. 

3 months later-

I had thought my life was coming apart at the seams just a few months ago. I blamed Dean Crandall, the world. Everyone and everything but myself. But I had to take responsibility for my actions, or lack there of. I could have fought, I could have tried. I spun my pen through my fingers as I thought, looking but not seeing the paperwork in front of me.  
“P?”  
I snapped up, jumping a little. Mr. Jakko was shaking his head, a smile on his lips.  
“How's that coming?”  
“Not well,” I sighed, setting my pen down. “These blueprints..”  
He moved around me so he was on my right, leaning in slightly to take a look. I got to my feet so I could reach easier.  
“Here, and here,” I pointed. “It doesn't meet the HCIDLA requirements for an apartment complex. It was to be redrawn before we can even give them a proposal.”  
He followed my finger, nodding before moving slowly over the rest of the plans. We were both bent over the plans, looking carefully for more errors when the office door opened.  
“Do you think these were deliberate?” I asked, grabbing the silver pen and circling the errors we had seen so far.  
“Dorghu,” Mr. Jakko moved around the desk quickly to embrace Dorghu. He clapped him on the back a few times before turning his attention to me.  
“Hi,” I smiled up at him before continuing to circle the errors. They began to speak in bodzvokhan. The phone rang and I grabbed it quickly,  
“Jakko & Sons Construction.”  
Someone began yelling slurs into the phone at me. Calling me a pig skin, a piece of shit, a swine. I listened carefully waiting for a moment to cut in.  
“I hate to break your stride, you were doing really well there. But I'm human.”  
There was a pause before the slurs came again, this time aimed at me.  
Orc whore. Tusk slut.  
“I've never heard tusk slut before,” I commented, more to myself than anyone else.  
You like that spotted orc dick, huh? How about you...  
“How do you know what an orc dick looks like?” I cut him off. He stuttered for a minute and I laughed, hanging up on him. I went back to what I was doing.  
“You alright?” Mr. Jakko asked and I looked up at him.  
“Sticks and stones,” I grinned.  
“Okay, take lunch,” he smiled. I was a little confused, but I assumed he had something he wanted to discuss with Dorghu. I was hungry so I nodded, grabbing my purse and making for the office door. I stepped out into the hallway and Dorghu followed me.  
“I thought..”  
“I'm hungry,” he motioned for me to walk and I did.  
“Wait, did you come here to have lunch with me?” I smiled. I hadn't seen him very much in the last few weeks.  
“Haven't seen you in awhile,” he copied my thoughts. “Just checking in.”  
“I missed you too,” I smiled as we walked. He was a comforting presence, even in his silence. Ever since the USC incident, things had been going pretty smooth. No one jostled me on Saturday's during the parties. Oftentimes someone would offer to carry my bags or help me with my garbage when they saw me. I had a feeling he had something to do with it.  
“How's working with Jakko?”  
“It's great,” I nodded. “He's teaching me so much about construction, I had no idea it was so tedious.”  
“He's a good guy,” he smiled. “Where do you want to eat?”  
“Uhm,” I looked around, smiling when I landed on Evie's. “Evie's?”  
“You eat there?” he asked, looking down at me.  
“Yeah, best BBQ chicken I've ever had. I'll fight anyone who tells me different.”  
He smiled and we crossed the street, getting a few looks from other humans walking around. The bell jingled above us, signaling our entry.  
“Hey Paisley,” Joe smiled at me as we walked in. He was Evie's son and one of the biggest orcs I had ever seen. He was even bigger than Dorghu.  
“Dad, guess who's here!” he yelled and then looked at Dorghu. “Dorghu.”  
Evie walked out from the kitchen with a grin on his face.  
“Little Paisley!” he laughed, coming around the counter. “You back for more BBQ chicken girl?”  
“What can I say? I'm hooked,” I smiled up at him. He glanced from me to Dorghu and back to me again.  
“Dorghu,” his voice was suddenly deeper, more serious. Dorghu seemed to have that effect on everyone around him. It was interesting to watch.  
“Sit where ever you want,” he gestured around the mostly vacant eating area. I walked to my favorite table in the corner, near the window.  
“I know what you want,” Evie grinned at me. “What can I get for you Dorghu?”  
“Same.”  
Joe brought me a sweet tea with a slice of lemon in it, and set a beer down in front of Dorghu. I smiled and thanked him.  
“So, how've you been?” I asked, taking a sip of my tea.  
“Good, you get phone calls like that a lot?” he asked, eyes fixed on me. He took a deep breath in through his nose. It was always fun to watch, the way their flat nostrils moved, flared.  
“One or two a week,” I informed him. “It's been picking up recently. I'm sure it has to do with Jakko & Sons getting more contracts. Just other crews being jerks.”  
He nodded and breathed deep through his nose again. Maybe he was getting sick? The thought left my head when our food arrived. I grinned and licked my lips. I always got it on a bun with sweet potato fries and it looked like heaven.  
“Get you anything else?” Joe was asking both of us, but only looking at me. I opened my mouth to say no when Dorghu turned his head slowly to look at him. Something happened, or was happening between them.  
“Joe!” Evie's voice was loud and it startled me. Joe stomped off quickly, heading into the kitchen.  
“What was that about?” I asked, taking a bite of the chicken. I closed my eyes and moaned when it hit my tongue. It was tangy and spicy. And smooth. I loved it so much.  
When I opened my eyes, Dorghu was looking at me. His nostrils flaring again.  
“Aren't you going to eat?” I asked, tucking a stray piece of my red hair behind my ear.  
“Where'd you grow up?”  
“Michigan,” I mumbled around a mouthful of chicken. “You?”  
“Cold up there,” he nodded, taking a bite of his food and ignoring my question. “You a natural redhead?”  
“Pale skin should be a dead giveaway,” I glanced around and saw Joe. He nodded his head at me and I smiled back.  
“That a yes or no?”  
“Yes. I have red hair naturally,” I laughed.  
“How long you been coming here?” He was just full of questions.  
“Since I started working for Mr. Jakko. What's with all the questions?”  
He grinned at me.  
“Just making conversation.”  
“One sided conversation,” I grumbled before taking a drink of my tea. It was heavenly as always. This was hands down my favorite place to eat. “What have you been up too?”  
He looked at me and I smiled.  
“What?”  
He indicated his leather jacket and I was confused.  
“You... bought a new jacket?”  
He laughed long and hard, wiping his eye when he was done.  
“No, I ain't bought a new jacket,” he was still chuckling as he took a big bite of his sandwich. “I'm fogteeth little girl.”  
“I know that,” I took a drink. “I didn't mean tell me all of your dirty little secrets. I meant like, what have you been up too? I started an herb garden and got a promotion at work. That kind of stuff.”  
“You started an herb garden?” he asked around a mouthful of sandwich.  
“Yeah, turns out I did not inherit my moms green thumb but I'm managing. Now you.”  
“Stuff. Things.”  
I dead panned him and he grinned.  
“You are a terrible conversationalist,” I pointed one of my sweet potato fries at him and he snatched it out of my hand and popped it into his mouth. “You little fry thief.”  
“Nothing little about me girl,” he growled. Did he think I was calling him fat? Dorghu was a big guy, but he was probably more muscle than anything else.  
“Hey, I didn't mean anything by it,” I tried to back track. He looked at me, his good ear twitching slightly and his nostrils flaring.  
“What?” he kept those yellow eyes on me and I was confused.  
“When I called you a little thief, I wasn't poking fun. I was joking, I'm sorry if I hit on a sore...” he was laughing again. Big belly ones that had everyone turning to look at us.  
“What's so funny?” Joe asked as he came to refill my tea and bring Dorghu a fresh beer.  
“Beats me,” I shrugged. Dorghu stopped his laughing and shot a glance to Joe. He retreated quickly.  
“I had a hard week and I needed that,” he grinned at me.  
“Well I'm happy I helped...” I was puzzled and he knew it.  
“Working Saturday?” he asked, taking a swig of his beer.  
“Yeah, until 3 I think. Unless something comes up.”  
He nodded.  
“Why, what are we doing?” He set his beer down and looked at me. “Or were you just being nosy?”  
“You'd just go with me,” he asked. “Just like that?”  
“Well it depends on where we are going. But yeah, why?”  
“I'm an orc,” he looked at me again, his yellow eyes molten. I snapped my fingers and pointed at him.  
“That's what you look like. Orc. I was close.”  
“Listen girly,” he growled. “Don't play with me.”  
“I'm not,” now I was beyond confused. “What happened? We were having a good time and now your mad at me. What did I do?”  
“I'm hitting on you and you're making jokes.”  
“Hitting on me? When?”  
“The entire time we've been here,” he took another drink, eyes still fixed on me. I narrowed my brown eyes at him.  
“I'm calling bullshit,” sat back and crossed my arms under my chest. His eyes flicked down to look and then back up to my face. “Looking at my tits isn't hitting on me.”  
He almost spit his beer out.  
“I want a do over,” I reached out and grabbed my tea.  
“A do over?” he set his beer down.  
“Yeah. I didn't know this was a date, it isn't fair. I want a do over.”  
“This ain't no date,” he snapped.  
“So you were just trying to get into my pants,” I was mad now. I grabbed my purse and started to get up. Wearing high heels and being angry were not something that mixed well but I got to my feet and headed towards the door. I slapped a twenty on the counter to cover the meal and left the diner.  
I was mad for the rest of the day, and even as I got ready to go out with some friends. I curled my long hair and left it to hang a little wildly down my back. I had been growing it out for years and it was almost to my waist now. I gave myself some sultry winged eyeliner and a red lipstick that always did me right. I fussed with my clothes until the last second before throwing on my black bodycon dress and matching leather jacket, before slipping on my heels and racing out the door. I could hear honking as I raced down the hallway, laughing at the impatience of my friends. I bumped into something and it sent me sprawling back onto my ass.  
I looked up to see Dorghu. He looked surprised, but his eyes weren't on my face. He was looking at my bare, parted thighs. I tugged my dress down, getting up as carefully as I could. I pulled my dress down when I stood.  
“Sorry,” I mumbled as I moved around him. He caught my arm and I looked at him. “What?”  
“Nothing,” and he let go of me. I heard honking again and I grinned. I took off down the stairs, being careful not to fall. I raced to the car and dove into the open door.

I walked slowly up the stairs, giggling to myself. I had way to much to drink, I was surprised I was able to make my uber app work properly. I always picked a female uber driver when I knew I was going to be drinking. And I did it in advance.  
I wobbled my way to my door and fumbled with the key. I got it and stumbled inside. I locked it and began tearing my clothes off. I left them in a trail behind me as made my way to my bedroom. I flopped down when I heard a thumping noise. I looked around, not sure what I was hearing. Then moaning. I laughed, rolling over and closing my eyes. The woman got louder and louder and I groaned, holding my head. I got up and headed to my couch, which did not share a wall with Dorghu and his screaming woman. I flopped down, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around me. I flicked the tv on, letting the weather channel play as I fell asleep.  
It was a new nightly thing. Dorghu's bed slamming against my wall. And it seemed to go on forever. I would be impressed if I wasn't so annoyed. I was so tired I fell asleep at my desk one time during the week. Jakko looked concerned but I told him it was Dorghu's fault he didn't ask me anymore questions.  
“Jakko?” I asked one day while we were working. “You manage a few rentals right?”  
“Yeah, got a couple houses. Why?”  
“I told you! Dorghu! He has sex every night! It's so loud I can't sleep!”  
“Wait,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “So when you fell asleep last week it was because Dorghu is having sex in his apartment and it's keeping you up?”  
“Yeah, what did you think?”  
“I thought he was having sex with you and that's why you were so tired.”  
“No,” I snapped.  
“What happened there?”  
“Not much, he made it very clear he was only interested in getting into my pants. And I don't do that sort of thing.”  
“And now you want to move because he's keeping you up with his nightly escapades,” he was grinning and I didn't get it. “Ever think he's doing it to impress you?”  
“Impress me? He's robbing my of my sleep.”  
“I think he's trying to get your interest back,” Jakko offered.  
“Sleeping with a new woman every night really isn't the way to go about it. So. Got anything I can rent?”  
“Not right now, but I'll let you know if something opens up.”  
I returned to looking over the emails and answering the phone. We had a new project coming up and it was sucking a lot of my time. Jakko didn't have anyone for doing the books or handling billing so both of those jobs shifted over to me. It wasn't unmanageable, but right now there were a lot of balls in the air and it kept me over a considerable bit. Jakko stayed and helped as often as he could, but he had a family at home.  
His wife came down once and saw him crunching numbers while sitting on floor and me at the desk with all my hair piled on top of my head with a pencil holding it all in place. We both looked not our best and she never came down again. At least not at night. She brought me cookies all the time.  
“P,” someone was shaking my shoulder and I looked up through bleary eyes.  
“Jakko?” I was confused.  
“Come on,” he sat me up and I realized I was at work. I blinked a few more times before I could see a little more clear.  
“What time is it?”  
“Six am.”  
“Oh shit,” I grumbled. “ I swear it was just after three when I checked my watch.”  
“Three? Paisley, you're overworking yourself. And not filing out time sheets,” he grumbled.  
“I'll go home and shower and be back in an hour,” I stood up and shook his head.  
“Like hell, you're taking the day off. Go home, take a bath. Relax. Nothing in here that can't wait.”  
“Actually we have to have the finalized proposal for the that strip mall by three today,” I told him, waking up my computer. “Or we could lose the bid.”  
“Then we lose it,” he shrugged.  
“No,” I shook my head. “You do this and it opens doors, Van Buren & Associates is someone we want to be chummy with.”  
He sighed and I smiled.  
“I know. I'm your most dedicated, favorite red headed employee. Who would be eternally grateful if you let her run and go get some coffee.”  
“You sit your ass right there,” he pointed. “I'll go across the street and get you coffee. Least I can do.”  
“I can do it,” I started getting up and he pointed and I slowly sank back down. He reminded me of my dad just then.  
“Sit. I will go. And after your done you're leaving for the day.” He left the office and I stood up, walking into the small bathroom to try and make myself look presentable. I had my small makeup bag with me and I quickly touched everything up. It wasn't the best, but it would work. My hair was a touch greasy so I threw it up in a high bun, just a little messy, because I was at work and still needed to be presentable. I was wearing skinny jeans, booties and a loose white t-shirt with a little pocket on the front. I rolled my pant legs up, and tucked my shirt in, before grabbing the long, knee length cardigan I kept hanging in here. I took was almost to my seat when Jakko came in, followed by Dorghu.  
“Did you go home and change?” he asked, handing me my coffee.  
“No, just rolled my pants up and put my sweater on. I smiled as I took it and flopped into my chair, rolling my neck and getting to work.  
“Not even going to say hi to me?” Dorghu asked, leaning over the desk.  
“Hi,” I grinned at him and then went back to typing. His hand came down and nabbed my coffee. I turned and watched him take a long drink.  
“You better not have drank that all,” I snarled, standing to get it back from him. He handed it back with a grimace.  
“You drink it sweet,” he obviously didn't like it. Good.  
“Sure do,” I took it and sat back down. The phone began ringing and I picked it up, using my normal greeting. A stream of obscenities came pouring out and I let my head roll back and I groaned.  
“Oh, no I get off on being insulted,” I spoke to the person on the phone. “Please go on, I'm close.”  
Jakko laughed when the dial tone could be heard and I sighed, hanging it back up in it's cradle.  
“How on earth do you do that?” he asked, leaning over the counter, like Dorghu was.  
“Do what?” I asked, flashing him a grin before tucking a leg under me and getting back to finishing the proposal.  
“You always get them to hang up first.”  
“Well I just make them uncomfortable. It's not hard, they obviously already have insecurities.”  
“You're crazy,” he shook his head and headed back towards his office. “Finish that and go home!” he bellowed and I mocked him. “I heard that!”  
I laughed.  
“You guys have the best hearing, it's so great!” I spoke aloud, knowing Dorghu was still there.  
“Sometimes,” he sighed. “You been here all night?”  
“Yeah, fell asleep around three,” I yawned and shook my head. “Jakko scared the shit out me this morning. How'd you know?”  
“Didn't hear you come in,” he grinned.  
“Shouldn't you be sleeping? What with all the headboard pounding on our connected bedroom walls sex you've been having.”  
“You got a problem with that?” he asked, lifting an eye ridge at me. I smiled and shook my head.  
“Not anymore,” I grinned.  
“No?” he leaned down further and I watched in the reflection of my screen as his nostrils flared.  
“Nope, I have found a miracle cure.”  
“What's that?”  
“I work myself to death and pass out. Works every time.”  
“That why you slept here?” Despite our little tiff, I found I missed our strange banter. And his deep voice. It was soothing.  
“Nah, I did that on accident. And I'm regretting it. I have the worst kink in my neck...” I rolled my neck and something popped. “Mmm,” I moaned. “That felt great.”  
“I'll take the night off,” he grinned. “Let you get some rest.”  
“You're too good to me,” I purred and he growled.  
“I could be, if you let me.” I stopped typing and looked over at him. His eyes were a little bloodshot, as I'm sure mine were as well.  
“Didn't we already have a conversation similar to this one?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He laughed and nodded.  
“I'm changing the terms.”  
“Assuming I'm still interested,” I began and he snarled. “What are the new terms and conditions?”  
He pointed his finger at me and I grinned.  
“I'm waiting.”  
“You drive me fucking crazy,” he growled. “A date.”  
“Just one?”  
“To start,” he snarled. I pretended to ponder it and watched him squirm. It was only fair.  
“Okay,” I turned and went back to typing.  
“That's it, just okay?” he snapped.  
I turned my entire body this time in the wheeling chair before standing up and leaning towards him over the counter.  
“What were you expecting?” I moved so we were only a few inches apart. “That I would throw myself at you? Beg you to take me home?” My lips were almost touching his and I pulled back at the last second. “I'm not that easy, sorry.”  
He curled his lip at me and pinned me with a look that had my insides melting a bit.  
“I'm picking you up tonight,” he growled. “Wear that black dress.” And he was gone. Jakko came out a few moments later and looked at me.  
“You are playing with fire,” but he was smiling.  
“I'm not a floozy Jakko,” I typed in the last few numbers and hit save. Then print. “And I don't make men buy me dinner and then give them what they want.”  
“Then what are you doing?” he asked as I handed him the proposal to sign.  
“I have no idea,” I answered honestly.

After a bath I went to bed, setting my alarm for five. That should give me enough time to get ready for my date. Did all my usual pre-date things. Shaved, moisturized, (using non scented lotion). I did big, loose curls this time, giving my hair body and volume. I kept my face pretty simple. I went for a more cat eye look this time, pairing it with my trusty red lipstick. He pounded on the door just before eight and it was nearly perfect timing.  
“Come in!” I called, as bent my knee behind me and slid my heel on. I looked at him when I was finished and he was staring. “Will I need a coat?”  
“You put a coat over that and I'll rip it to pieces,” he snarled.  
“Well alright then,” I grabbed my small black wristlet and walked over to him. In these heels my head just reached his shoulders. “Where are we going?”  
“You'll see,” he put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me out of the apartment. I stopped and locked the door, jiggling the handle before putting the key into my wristlet.  
He walked me to a large SUV and I sighed. There was no dignified way to get into that. He clicked the fob and he opened my door. I turned to look at him. He grinned. I grabbed the handle, and set my heel on the running board.  
“Need help with that?” he asked. I shot him a glare over my shoulder and he laughed. I hoisted myself up and slid into onto the leather seat without exposing myself. I shot him a little smile and he closed the door. I took a second to look around. It was massive, with that polished wood looking trim around the dash and on the doors. He opened his door and climbed in easily.  
“This is really nice,” I told him.  
“Gets me where I need to go,” he grunted and started it up. Orcish heavy metal poured out of the speakers so loud I winced.  
“How are you not deaf?” I asked him after he turned it down. I grabbed my seat belt and buckled myself in. He watched me and laughed.  
“What?”  
“I don't think anyone's ever used that,” he put it into reverse and we were off.  
“So no hints as to where we are going?”  
“Food,” he grumbled.  
“I love food!” he shook his head at my eagerness but smiled none the less. I watched as we made a left turn and I began to get excited. If he made a right here and he did! He turned into my absolute favorite Thai place and I grabbed his arm excitedly.  
“This is my favorite restaurant!”  
“Yeah?” he grinned. I unbuckled and slid out, not caring about how high my dress went up. No one was around anyways. I tugged it down and ran to the front of the SUV.  
“S̄wạs̄dī,” I greeted the woman at the front desk as we entered. She smiled and greeted me back. Her face fell a little when she saw Dorghu behind me.  
“A table for two,” Dorghu told her and she nodded, scurrying ahead. I followed after her, my mouth watering at all the smells. She pointed to a booth in the far corner.  
“I feel like we just got sent to the back of the classroom,” I giggled as I slid in on one side. He slid in on his side and pushed the table back a little towards me. I tossed my hair over so it wasn't in my face while I looked over the menu.  
“You're fucking beautiful,” he growled and I looked up at him. I could feel my cheeks turning pink.  
“Stop!” I held the menu up to cover my face. “You're making me blush.”  
“Good,” he murmured. “Worried for a little bit that I couldn't get a rise out of you.”  
I set the menu down, knowing the blush was gone.  
“I have a pretty good rbf,” I informed him.  
“Rbf?”  
“Resting bitch face,” I winked at him. He laughed and shook his head.  
“You always change the subject when someone is complimenting you?”  
“Yes. It makes me uncomfortable. I don't know what to say. Do I thank them? Or will that make me looked conceded? Or do I not even acknowledge it?”  
“You think to much,” he offered, looking at me.  
“I do,” I agreed with him. He reached forward and took one of my hands in his. It was warm, bordering on hot.  
“Your skin is so warm,” I breathed, glancing up to look at him. He was watching me intently.  
“Orcs run hotter,” he grinned.  
“You know what you want?” a man was standing there, looking at our clasped hands and then tapping his pen on the notepad.  
“Number 7, with Cha Yen to drink,” I replied, looking up at him. He wrote it down and looked to Dorghu.  
“What she's having.”  
“With a Singha instead of a Cha Yen for him,” I added quickly. Dorghu looked at me and I explained as soon as the waiter left.  
“Cha Yen is sweet and Singha is beer. Figured you would prefer that.”  
He nodded and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. I had completely forgot he was holding my hand. I tugged gently and he grinned, bringing my hand to his mouth and giving it a kiss before letting it go.  
“Charmer,” I accused him.  
“Never been called that before.”  
“No?” I asked.  
“Not once,” he phone was vibrating in his pocket and he grumbled as he pulled it out. He sighed and looked at me.  
“Go,” I smiled. He got up quick and went out the front door. The waiter came back with our drinks and I took a sip. It was one of my all time favorites.  
“What's a pretty little thing like you doing with a fucking beast like that?”  
I looked up and almost snorted. It was one of those hipster looking guys. Man bun, beard, flannel tied around his waist.  
“Having dinner,” I snapped, not liking how his eyes wandered to look down at my chest. The dress was more of a leg shower, but the top did have a dip. Nothing to extravagant. “Do you mind?”  
“I do, actually,” he made a weird face. Like he was trying to look sympathetic. “See it bothers me. Hot girl like you giving it to a fucking orc. Humans aren't good enough for you? You one of those Fogteeth whores? I bet I could show you a good time.” He grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the booth. As soon as I got my feet under me I brought my arm up like I had been taught and grabbed his wrist with my other hand. I twisted it and he let out a yelp as I bent it backwards. I let him go after a moment.  
“Don't put your hands on me again,” I leveled my eyes at him.  
“You fucking cunt,” he raised his arm but Dorghu caught it from behind him  
“You better thank your lucky stars boy,” he snarled into his ear. “If we were anywhere else I would break your fucking arms.” He gave him a not so gentle push, sending him falling into an empty table and knocking it over.  
“You alright?” he asked, taking my wrist gently into his hand. I had been rubbing it absently.  
“I'm okay, just scared me is all,” I smiled. I looked down and saw the red marks on my skin. He snapped his head up, looking for the guy. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the cool leather of his jacket on my bare arms. He froze for a second before sliding his around me as well. I rested my head just under his chin.  
“You! You disturb my customers. Leave now!”  
I sighed and let my arms fall. I stepped away from him and looked at waiter.  
“Fine, but I'm taking down my yelp review,” I snapped at him. The guy who grabbed me was sitting at a table and as we walked by I grabbed his cup and tipped it into his lap as I passed. Dorghu laughed as he jumped up I smiled and kept going.  
“Maybe we should just get Taco Bell,” I mused as we walked to his SUV.  
“Thought you were going to tell me to take you home.”  
“I'm still hungry,” I smiled. “Besides, I think it was going good before the dirty little hipster showed up.”  
“What'd he say to you?” he asked as we got in.  
“Nothing nice. Wanted to know if I was too good for humans. Silly crap.”  
“You are,” he grinned and it made me laugh.  
“I know where we can go and ain't nobody going to bother you,” he swung out into traffic quickly, putting his foot to the floor.  
“If it's your apartment I'm going to be disappointed.”  
“No you wouldn't,” his voice was a little deeper when he said that and I looked at him. “But I promised you a date. And I can hear your stomach growling.”  
He raced across town and the silence was comfortable instead of being awkward.  
“Where'd you learn to do that wrist thing?” he asked suddenly, lighting a cigarette. I wasn't a fan but it wasn't my lungs.  
“Self defense classes,” I smiled. “My dad made me take them when he found out I was moving to L.A.”  
Dorghu laughed.  
“Ever try it on an orc?”  
“Never had too,” I crossed my legs.  
“Your fucking legs are killing me,” he groaned.  
“You wanted the leg dress,” I reminded him. He nodded and glanced at them every now and then.  
“I like your voice,” I admitted.  
“What?” he laughed and looked at me.  
“You heard me,” I smiled. “It's raspy and sexy and soothing all at the same time.”  
“What else?” he asked, hand tightening on the steering wheel.  
“I like how you look at me,” I began, playing with the edge of my skirt. “I never feel uncomfortable. It makes me feel pretty. But most of all you make me laugh.”  
“That's what you like best about me?” he grins as he turns down a back alley. I can hear music pouring out from inside the building we pulled up behind.  
“Yeah. I mean besides how beautiful your eyes are and how great you look in that leather coat. Or how..”  
But he leaned over and kissed me, his big warm hands holding my face for a moment before letting go.  
“Whoa,” I whispered and looked at him. His kiss was almost electric and it had me buzzing. He groaned and set his head against the steering wheel for a moment.  
“Keep them legs closed,” he almost raged when I started to uncross them. I stopped. “I can practically taste you.”  
“Huh?” I asked. He lifted his head and I watched his nostrils flare. “Do I smell?” I discreetly took a whiff of my underarm. I didn't smell anything.  
“You want me?” he asked.  
“Yes,” lying seemed like a dumb idea. If he could smell me, then well, it wouldn't work. So why bother.  
“Thought you didn't fuck on the first date?” he snapped.  
“I never have. But I've also never been with someone who can call me out on my arousal. So I'm not sure what to do here.”  
He laughed and looked at me, shaking his head.  
“You drive me fucking crazy. From the day I met you, with your bleeding little hand and bad signing.”  
“Well,” I stuttered. “Anyone sounds bad when your singing with Adele. You wanted me back then?”  
He nodded.  
“I could smell you in the hallway as you were coming up and down. You were sweating and it just,” he motioned to his face. “Got up in there. And then that fucking singing. It was the excuse I needed. I figured if I couldn't fuck you then I could scare you away. Either would take care of my problem.”  
“Ewe,” I chastised him.  
“And you opened the door with them tiny little shorts and a tank top on, hand bleeding and that smell!” He roared the last part. “It's like a fucking aphrodisiac!”  
“I don't wear anything scented,” I tried to calm him down. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling.  
“It's you,” he growled. “It's your fucking scent. Just you. When you shower it floods into my apartment and it's all I can do to not rip your door down and beg you to let me fuck you.”  
“That's all from my scent?” I asked, trying to be the level headed one here.  
“And your still sitting there,” he laughed. “I'm fucked.”  
“Should I run?” I asked. His head snapped over to me.  
“You run and I'm going to chase you down, probably try and take you wherever we fall.”  
“Is this normal? I've never dated an orc and I'm trying to be open minded, but you're scaring me a little,” I was confused. But some of what he was saying was just turning me on more, which probably didn't help the situation.  
“Dating? This ain't dating. This is mate shit,” he rubbed his face. “You know I fucked all of them woman, dozens, and I never got off. Not once.”  
“Something...wrong down there?” I wished I hadn't said it. But I did and he looked at me.  
“They aren't you. Since you moved in, I ain't been able to get off. Not with pussy, ass, mouths, hands. I'm so fucking backed up I'm losing my mind. Fucking up at work, snapping at my guys.”  
“Take me home.”  
He looked at me, narrowing his eyes.  
“No you fucking...” I put my hand on his mouth, between his tusks. And then I uncrossed my legs and moved my hand away. His pupils slowly got larger until most of his gold was swallowed with black.  
“Take me home,” I told him again. He threw the SUV into reverse and peeled out. He was driving like a mad man, whipping around corners and racing through yellow lights. We came to a screeching halt when we hit the parking lot of our apartment building. I unbuckled and he was already slamming his door closed. My door opened and he grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder and running. I laughed but a sharp slap to my ass had me rethinking it. It stung like a bitch. Racing up the stairs was painful as I bounced on his shoulder, but it was the quickest I had ever gone up them. He threw his door open and took long strides through the dark apartment before tossing me onto a large bed. It was dark and I couldn't see anything yet, my eyes still adjusting.  
“Fuck Paisley,” he growled, running his hands up my legs. At least I could feel where he was. His hands went higher and higher until they reached the bottom of my dress.  
“Take this off or I'll fucking rip it.”  
I grabbed the straps and slid them down off my shoulders. It was a tight dress and I had only made it past my bra when he snatched the bottom and pulled. It slid off me like a glove. I didn't have time to think before he was on me. I could feel his hot skin against mine, unsure as to when he removed all of his clothes. I wrapped my arms around him, moving my hands over the muscles in his back. He unhooked my bra quickly, throwing it before attacking my breasts. I gasped and moaned as he bit and licked eat one. Sometimes sucking so hard on them it was painful. But he always stopped before it was to much.  
“You're fucking beautiful.”  
“How do you know? It's pitch black in here,” I giggled as he kissed his way down my stomach.  
“I can see fine,” he reached my mound and instead of doing what I expected him to do, he buried his face between my legs, over my underwear and took in deep breaths.  
“Oh fuck,” he moaned. “I want to die between these thighs.”  
“No before you get me off,” I teased, closing my thighs on his head gently. He harshly pushed them open and hooked one of his tusks under the band of my thong, pulling it down.  
“I'll take care of you,” his voice was low, deep. And then he devoured me. His tusks scarped my lips and inner thighs as his tongue circled around my clit. A finger slid into me and I moaned, reaching down to run my hand over his head. He moved faster and I felt that coil of fire winding tighter and tighter.  
“I'm coming!” I cried, my things clamping hard around him. He slid another finger in and scissored them while pumping quickly. I wailed out his name, eyes rolling back into my head. I was still coming down when he was lining himself up and sliding in. He was big. I reached a hand down to feel him as he slid into me. Gods he was huge. I couldn't even wrap my hand fully around him.  
“Paisley,” he groaned my name as he thrust forward hard enough to shake my bones. There was pain, but the pleasure pushed it aside easily. I couldn't reach his mouth in this position so I licked and bit and sucked on the parts of his chest I reach.  
“I want to kiss you,” I whined, finding his nipple and giving it a little love bite. He grabbed me by my ass and hauled me up. I found his lips and kissed him, wrapping my arms around neck. I poked myself a few times with his tusks, but I didn't care. His tongue in my mouth, the feel of his lips on mine only intensified my desire for him. He sat back and began to impale me on his cock once more. I broke our kiss, throwing my head back and letting out a series of moans. His grip was bruising as he lifted me and slammed me back down onto him over and over.  
“That's right,” he held me in place as he thrust visciously up into me. “Squeeze that tight little pussy around my cock.”  
His voice was dark and raspy and it only made me wetter.  
“Dorghu!” I gasped.  
“Scream for me,” he bit my throat and I did. I wailed his name as an orgasm came rushing over me, I clamped down on him so hard it hurt and still he kept up his pace. He rolled us forward, slipping out of me with a wet popping noise.  
“Over,” he growled and flipped me quickly. “Get that ass up for me.”  
I did as I was told, bringing my knees under me and lifting my ass. I spread them so he could move between them. I thought he had been rough before. I hadn't seen anything. He pounded into me so hard and fast I lost my breath for a moment. I was clawing at the sheets, screaming for anyone who cared to listen, his roars and snarls nearly drowning me out. One of his large hands slipped off my hip and underneath to rub me. My knees buckled and I fell flat to the bed, Dorghu chasing behind me. He rolled me onto my side and laid down behind me. He lifted my leg to hook around his hip and slid in achingly slow.  
“Oh gods,” I cried out, my throat hoarse. He put a large hand around my throat and began to move quicker. But he didn't have a rhythm anymore.  
“Who fucks you this good?” he growled into my ear.  
“Only you,” I gasped. “I'm gonna come!”  
“Again?” he chuckled but slid the hand away from my neck to play with my clit. He began thrusting wildly, the slick wet sounds and his heavy sack slapping against me were drowned out by his snarls. I came, my whole body stiffening and arching against him. He came right behind me, roaring before biting down on my shoulder. I screamed, reaching a hand back to try and dislodge him. He held firm even as I tried to scoot away. I began to cry, the pain in my shoulder was terrible. He let go and the pain only seemed to intensify. He rubbed a hand down my arm, in a soothing manner. I slapped it away and he twitched inside of me.  
“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, kissing the back of my neck.  
“You bit me,” I sniffed, getting a handle on the pain.  
“I had too,” he gently kissed where he bit and I hissed. “Marked you as mine.”  
“Well it hurts!” I grumbled. “And who said I was yours?”  
He tensed behind me, I could feel his breathing go a little shallow. My stomach broke the silence but letting out a loud gurgle.  
“But I'm willing to forgive you,” I sighed. “If you order the biggest pizza in L.A.”


End file.
